Quizás Sea La Ultima Vez
by Mst'D
Summary: Castaño y azul, aquellas miradas se cruzaron, tal vez sea por ultima vez, pero si fuera así... ¿Cómo podrías vivir sin aquella mirada azulina cerca de ti?. Oneshot WxB.


-Black…- dijo tu nombre bajito

-Hmm…- respondiste con un quejido de molestia

-Black…- volvió a mencionarte mientras que su delicada mano se pasaron a tu cuerpo somnoliento, para luego proceder a moverlo.

-No me pienso levantar…- Respondiste conjunto a un bostezo.

-¡Es tarde!, debemos continuar, no podemos quedarnos todo el día en el centro pokémon, aun eres mi empleado y tenemos que trabajar- dijo White un poco molesta

-Está bien, está bien… ya voy- le respondiste ya resignado

Por un segundo creíste que ya se marchaba, pero no, los brillos del sol inundaban la habitación, era otra vez White, tratando de levantarte, había abierto las cortinas para molestarte con aquel intenso brillo. Siempre era igual… era rutinario todas las mañanas eran iguales. Todas las mañanas venia por ti, te despojaba de tus sueños para luego comenzar el día y cuando era necesario, te votaba de la cama. Pero aun que suena muy repetitivo deberías pensar que es molesto pero no, a ti sinceramente te gusta, sobre todo si por las mañana podías sentir aquellas delicadas manos sobre tu piel.

-Está bien Black, levántate. Te estaré esperando- dijo sonoramente para simplemente luego marcharse.

-Pero que molestaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…- exclamaste en un suspiro, estirándote- es molesto que cada mañana tenga que ver su sonriente cara.- Musitaste por lo bajo

Si, era molesto que por las mañanas fuera a despertarte, te sonriera para luego marcharse, que no darías porque fuera de otro modo. Pero ahora debes apurarte ella espera por ti como cada mañana, para beber unos cafés juntos.

Rápidamente te lavaste de la cara y te vestiste para luego buscar tu gorra que se encontraba en algún lugar de la habitación, se te hacia tarde, los minutos pasaban cada vez más rápido, viste debajo de la cama hasta que por fin apareció, acomodaste tu cabello para luego ponerla sobre él, seguido de ello bajar corriendo a la primera planta donde White debería de estar, aun esperando…

-Buenos días presidenta- te dirigiste a ella con una sonrisa- ¿qué tienes planeado para esta tan linda mañana?- preguntaste para evadir el gesto de molestia de tu acompañante.

-Es tarde Black, es muy tarde, ya debemos comenzar- respondió tendiéndote unos papeles

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntaste viendo los royos de papel

-Publicidad- dijo sonriendo- debes ayudarme y luego iremos por unos ¡castelados!, pero primero necesito ver estos pegados por toda la zona- agrego ya más calmada.

-Está bien… pero ¿por dónde comenzamos?- preguntaste más relajado, descartando las opciones de un nuevo regaño.

-Por donde quieras, yo iré hacia la zona norte y tú a la sur, más tarde nos juntaremos aquí.- sonrió introduciendo las manos a los bolsillos para sacar algo- ten algo de dinero, en caso de que quieras algo, haaaa…. Esto Black ¿podrías llevarte a Gigi?- pregunto, en espera de una respuesta

-¿Para qué?- cuestionaste curioso

-ha Gigi le gusta estar a tu lado, realmente le gusta- sonrió al terminar para luego tender su ball y cruzar las manos con las tuyas.- cuida de ella, mas tarde nos veremos.- y así fue como rompió aquel cálido lazo, dando paso a un simple rose de manos, no era nada importante. Claro, eso hubiera aprensado cualquier persona menos él.

Quizás aquel seria el ultimo rose que tendrías con ella, porque, pasado la media tarde dejarías de ser su empleado, dejarías de estar a su lado, dejarías de hacerle compañía, porque a media tarde la promesa de pagar el equipo de grabación que arruinaste ya estaría saldado, ese era el trato, al terminar tomarías un nuevo camino de arduo entrenamiento hacia tus sueños. "La Liga Pokémon"

Sacaste a Tep y a Gigi, de sus ball's ambos se reencontraron una vez más con ansias, correteando entre sí – Entonces terminare este último trabajo presidenta, tratare de tardar lo menos posible.-

-cuida bien de Gigi- te sonrió

-¡por supuesto!- alcanzaste a decir para luego ver a los pokémon desaparecer por los callejones de la cuidad- más tarde nos veremos, adiós presidenta- corriste tras de ellos, ella simplemente se giro, y tu comenzaste con tu trabajo, en cada pared trataste de poner lo más recto posible los anuncios, estando siempre al pendiente de los pequeños pokémon que corrían divertidos por las calles, tu simplemente seguías pegando anuncios, pero ahora a un ritmo más acelerado otra vez se escapaban -¡Tep, Gigi vuelvan aquí!- oídos sordos hicieron ante el comentario, desesperado corriste tras de ellos ya no sabías que hacías, en cada esquina ponías un anuncio, sin darle importancia a la posición- ¡Si Gigi se pierda la presidenta me va a regañar! ¡De nuevo no!- exclamaste para ti mismo, era tan molesta la situación, habías pensado en hacerlos entrar a sus balls, pero no podrías, simplemente no podías, ambos se divertían Tep derrochaba toda su ternura al lado de Gigi, seria lago injusto, debías dejarlos juntos ya que sería su ultima vez que gozaran de su mutua compañía.

Así que simplemente lo dejaste pasar, Tep extrañara a Gigi, y tu también extrañaras a alguien, a White, ¿Como podrás seguir ahora tu camino? Si siempre estaba ella a tu lado para apoyarte y ayudarte tanto económicamente y sentimental mente, cada emoción vivida desde que comenzaste tu aventura tiene relación a ella, Si será algo muy difícil de olvidar pero sabrás el cómo continuaras...

Todas las calles eran iguales era un completo laberinto, te estabas perdiendo, los minutos pasaban y ni rastro de los pokémon, ya debías ir junto a White. El tiempo se volvía poco y tu desesperado veías a tu alrededor pero te tomaron por sorpresa.

-Pero… ¿qué es esto?- dijo atónita, sacándote de tus pensamientos

-Termine antes- respondiste apresurado

-Black… ¡todos están puesto de cabeza!- dijo furiosa mientras veía hacia las demás paredes del sector, seguido de ello fijamente te miro para luego continuar con el regaño- esto está mal, ¡muy mal! Black ¿en que estabas pensando? ¿Cómo se supone que la gente los leerá? ¿Dónde está Gigi?-

Para ser sincero te hueviare encantado responderle que pensabas en ella y en ellos, tan concentrado estaba en aquello que olvidaste lo que hacías y dejaste escapar a ambos pokémon, no estaba resultando nada bien en ese entonces.

-Descúlame lo arreglare, es que Gigi y Tep estuvieron correteando y yo…- trataste de excusarte- esto… discúlpame se que hoy es mi último trabajo y metí la pata. Pero ya lo solucionare.- agregaste a tu oración para luego ver el cómo venían corriendo dos pequeñas creaturas a tu lado.

White simplemente cerró sus ojos y suspiro- déjalo, más tarde lo arreglare, vamos por los castelados -

-ya, es tarde presidenta, debo irme aprovechare de arreglar unos carteles de aquí de camino- respondiste sonriente devolviendo la ball – tú debes ir a firmar el nuevo contrato de trabajo para el nuevo comercial, nos volveremos a ver presidenta, espero no olvides a tu mejor empleado. –simplemente sonreíste. Ella simplemente asintió, no quiso agregar más, pues tenias razón ella tenía un compromiso al cual tendría que ir, ambos guardaron silencio y disfrutaron del momento.

Un adiós con las manos, ambas miradas, castaño y azul cruzadas, ya no había vuelta atrás, debía continuar adelante, la sonrisa de ambos fue amplia simplemente fue un adiós, paso a paso había más distancia, y paso a paso más grande se volvía ese sentimiento de vacío. Tep a tu alrededor rondaba cabizbajo, triste quizás sabia que sus caminos no se volverían a topar, volviste a girarte viendo como quedaba todo atrás, la presidenta apresurada se largaba del lugar, creíste que algo estaba mal.

Pues claramente algo estaba mal, White corría desesperada en la dirección contraria, se mezclaba entre la gente, tenias que apresurarte y seguirla ahora mismo, si debías ir tras ella y detenerla, tomas su manos una vez mas y preguntarle "¿qué sucede?"

-¡Whiteeeeeeee! Espera, detente- te atreviste a llamarla por su nombre, abriéndote paso entre la multitud alcanzaste su mano y la giraste hacia ti, no podías ver su rostro, ella trataba de esconder sus lagrimas bajo la gorra, delicadamente la levantaste para luego posar tus ojos en aquellos zafiros cristalinos, preocupado la miraste, quitaste algunas lagrimas de su mejilla y profundamente la miraste, pero un abrazo proveniente de ella te tomo por sorpresa.

-yo… Black, yo no quiero que te vayas- iba a continuar con la oración… planeaba hacerlo, pero dudo- Black, yo…no…t- tu me gustas así que por ello, no quiero que ye vallas.

Sus palabras te tomaron por sorpresa, era lo que alguna vez quisiste escuchar, abruptamente rompiste aquel abrazo, ella apenada se atrevió a cruzar ambas miradas, la tomaste de los hombros y enérgicamente hablaste

-¡Estoy tan emocionado! Nunca pensé oír esto por parte de la presidenta, ¡Quiero gritarlo al mundo! ¡De hecho, lo haré!- descuidadamente la soltaste para dirigirte al risco mas cercano, querías gritarlo, como siempre sueles hacerlo cuando estas emocionado.

-¡Black espera! No es necesario que lo grites- dijo corriendo tras de ti, pero ya era tarde. La calma del lugar fue interrumpido por una enérgica declaración.

¡Me gusta White!- hizo una pausa para tomar aire- ¡Absolutamente y definitivamente estoy enamorado de ella!- ya no había nada más que decir, volviste a ver a tu compañera completamente sonrojada, ya no había más, simplemente ya te habías confesado.

Hola, que tal quedo mi oneshot?, Es el primero que hago de esta pareja  
Me encantaría que dejaran RW sería muy lindo saber que opinan C: ya pronto actualizare mis otros fic estoy viendo que día me acomoda más el publicar XD  
Gracias por leer!


End file.
